1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exhaust mufflers for outboard motors generally and more particularly to such muffler for use when the motor is being flushed with fresh water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
After an engine has been used in salt water or in other situations where contaminants may have entered the cooling system and is being flushed, or at such times as the engine is being run out of water with water being supplied to the water inlet ports by a hose or the like, the exhaust from the modern engine is directed from the engine out through the rear of propeller hub and the exhaust noise is not muffled and is substantial. When the engine is in the water, the noise of the exhaust is muffled by the water and also the water forces some of the exhaust out of the exhaust by-pass ports thereby also muffling the engine noise. No prior art devices were found to reduce such engine noise when the engine was being flushed or being run out of the water for other purposes.